


Our stolen innocence

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Our stolen innocence [Script offer] [Make love not war] [Reunited with old crush] [The place where you fell in love] is now a [Construction site] for an [Arms factory] [Anger] [Tears] [Hold me] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Missionary] [Afterglow] [Lost innocence] [Protesting]
Relationships: F4M





	Our stolen innocence

[F4M] Our stolen innocence [Script offer] [Make love not war] [Reunited with old crush] [The place where you fell in love] is now a [Construction site] for an [Arms factory] [Anger] [Tears] [Hold me] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Missionary] [Afterglow] [Lost innocence] [Protesting]

Hi everybody!

I’ve not had the best of days, frankly, and since I couldn’t think of anything more constructive to do, I’ve written this script. It’s a tearful and sentimental script about lost innocence, and how to cherish the memory of that innocence in an ever changing, sometimes cold present reality. 

Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you would like to fill it. I’m thankful for all interactions I get, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Bear hugs to anyone out there in need of one.  
/Bear

The script

____________________________________________________

[Walking slowly next to the listener, on a small path through the woods. Optional sounds of footsteps against the path, singing birds and a pleasant breeze.]

[Nostalgic] Do you remember these trees like I do?

Do you feel them, almost like they’re part of you?

It’s like I’ve been away from them and now I get to see them just slightly more grown up, slightly more experienced.

I wonder what they have learned in these six years.

What have you learned?

[Pause]

Mm… [silent laugh] me too.

I guess those birches forming that circle in the middle of nowhere have always stayed with me.

No matter where you go, you never forget your first, right?

[Smiling] Good thing none of us have allergies. [Laughing]

[Pause]

Yeah, do that. Hold my hand.

[Pause]

Do you think time can stand still in certain places if you want it hard enough?

It’s just, well, that’s what it feels like now.

I know I went away to college, and you had to leave town too, to get work somewhere else, but, it’s like…

It’s like this path lets me sink back into all those sensations I felt back then, you know.

Like, the further we go, the younger I get again, and the more of my lost innocence can belong to me again.

God, that sounds sappy [Giggle].

Does that make sense? [Laughing nervously]

Do…

[Brief pause]

Do you remember the last time when just holding hands with someone felt this new, this unexplored?

The last time that entangling your fingers with someone else’s like this made their heart race?

[Slightly nervous] Or, I don’t know, maybe I’m the only one thinking of… [Blushing, giggling slightly]

[Pause. Optional sounds of footsteps stop for a bit]

[Laughing, relieved] God… Yes… yes [Laughing], kiss me. Come here!

[Kissing, making out. The next lines of dialogue are said in between kisses]

Your pulse is pounding against my fingers.

You’re so warm I don’t know if I even…

[Shiver, breathe heavily] Yes… Yes, go further down my back.

You… you don’t have to… stop there, you can just…

Come on… hey, come on!

[You take the listener’s hand and place it firmly on your ass, while making out with him]

[Loving] I love how careful you are, but you don’t have to worry.

I want you.

[Laughing] Yes, even when you get adorably silly and insecure, like right now.

[Making out stops] Do you want to keep walking again?

We still have a bit left before we reach the spot where I did all of this to you the first time.

[Loving] And I want to save the rest of it for when we get there. 

The rest of what we did back then, and after that, so, so much more.

[Optional sounds of footsteps begin again]

Do you remember all the colors of the fall?

Do you remember them shining down on us both when I kissed you?

And how the falling leaves got stuck in my hair [Laughing]

[Loving] I’ll never forget how you stroked them from me like that.

God, it made my heart beat so fast.

I just want to give that to you, so many times, over and over again.

All those times I tried to tell myself that what we had experienced was just a passing thing, and that everyone moves on…

I want us both to make up for that… [With giddy anticipation] and we are approaching just the right spot!

[Excited] God, I can feel my pulse increasing just anticipating it…

[Pause]

[Suddenly slightly nervous] What…?

[Pause]

[Worried] What is this, I…?

[Optional footsteps against the path are changed to optional footsteps on concrete, slowing down and stopping. Optional sounds of birds singing stop].

[In disbelief] What has happened to this place?

They’ve turned all that life here into… this grey area of stone. They’ve turned the grass into gravel.

Who did this? 

Why here? 

What are they planning?

Wait…

Do you recognize that logo?

I do.

[Increasingly sad and angry]

I’ve seen it before, staring down at us while we were swimming and sunbathing around the lake outside of campus.

Yeah…

It’s an arms manufacturer.

They get tax money for producing grenade launchers, missiles and mines that are then sold off to dictators who keep them, just in case they want to use them against their own population.

Of course, sometimes the weapons also end up in the hands of other groups and used in civil wars, with civilian casualties.

[Increasing even more in sadness and anger]

I happened to read about one particular type of landmine by this company the other year…

Do you know what it does?

It plays a funny little tune, similar to a music box, whenever it detects movement around it.

And they also made it look like… like a little toy for kids, just in case that little music trick wouldn’t work.

[Very sarcastic and bitter] Splendid, right, huh?

[Sobbing] 

It even has enough explosives in it to blow up a whole family…

And if that’s not enough… the splinters are designed to pierce your skin and puncture your lungs, or create inflammations in your veins, which could also kill you even if you survive the explosion…

[Crying] Fuck, just hold me…

[Crying]

This… this is where we fell in love.

I remember every inch of ground on the way here like it was yesterday.

Even the leaves were just the same color.

Look what they did…

Kiss me…

[Softly kissing the listener] I want to get closer to it and see.

[Kissing the listener again] Would you… jump over the fence with me?

I think I know the exact number of steps to get to where we first kissed.

[Kissing the listener] Come with me.

[Walking on concrete] They will not destroy this memory.

[Jumping over the fence] They don’t own the place that made us love each other.

[Walking on gravel] No one owns the memory of that except us.

[Stopping] 

Do you want to take it back with me? Right here and now?

Then kiss me like you’ve never kissed anyone in your life [muffled sounds, then kissing sounds]

[Making out intensely as the dialogue goes on]

Yeah…

You’re no longer afraid of touching my body, are you?

[Breathe heavily] Yeah, touch me everywhere.

Let me take your shirt off.

[Optional sounds of clothes getting removed] yeah, take my shirt off too, like that [Surprised] Oh god, you undid my bra too!

[Breathe heavily] 

God, how did you learn to [Kiss] do that thing [kiss] with my… nipples… [kiss] Fuck…

Let me take your pants off [Kissing him while unbuckling his pants]

[Slight moan] Yes, yes reach under my skirt and…

[Moan] Fuck, you’re touching my clit… [Breathe heavily] God, suck on my other nipple while you do that.

[Moan for a bit while he fingers you and sucks on your nipples]

[While moaning and breathing heavily] 

Oh, god… I… I want you in my mouth.

Lay down on the ground and keep fingering me like that, just…

Let me put my mouth on your dick at the same time.

[Kissing his cock, while still getting fingered, still moaning]

Your cock is just like I remember it.

So warm in my hand… and so sweet against my lips.

And so perfect… in… my mouth…

[Blowjob starts, slowly and softly at first. Keep making bj sounds while softly moaning. Take your time and let the listener really feel it, before you move on to the next part, in between bj sounds]

Mm…

Your fingers are so warm in my pussy.

And your cock is even warmer inside my mouth.

I just want to take care of you.

I just want us to take back our memory.

We are both worth that.

God, I love how you twitch inside my mouth.

Mm, I’m producing so much saliva… yeah, I can tell you like it.

Just like I love your precum on my tongue.

Let me go deeper.

[Blowjob sounds increase in intensity and get sloppier. He simultaneously starts to finger you more intensely, with increasing wet sounds]

Do you feel the juices just drooling out of my pussy?

Yeah, rub my clit like that while I go deep.

Let me just take as much of you as I can.

[Muffled moan] Fuck, I’m wet.

Yeah, thrust up into me with your hips like that.

Feeling your legs shake like that is so sexy.

No, don’t worry, I can take it deep baby.

Just keep playing with my clit and fingering me.

[Sloppy blowjob sounds go on for as long as you see fit, until]

God, you have teased my pussy so much, I need your cock inside me.

How do you want me?

Yeah, let me lay down on my back and spread my legs for you… as wide as you want, baby.

[Making out] Mm, put it in, baby… don’t worry, we’re both so wet, I just want you to start pounding into me [Sudden moan] Fuck… Oh, that feels so good…

[Thrusting, moaning and wet sounds for as long as you see fit. This goes on during the next part of the dialogue. The thrusting speeds up gradually with time]

Fill me up, baby.

Fuck, do you feel me just dripping onto you?

No, no I don’t care about the ground being hard, I just want to [Moan] reclaim this place for us.

Oh, fuck, you’re rubbing my clit too.

Don’t stop.

I need you to fuck me as hard as you can.

Pound me like you want to break me! 

I can take it I promise, just don’t ever, ever stop!

Fuck me… fill me up!

I’ve waited for so long to do this again!

I only thought of you… the whole time!

And this fucking amazing cock ramming into my pussy!

Fuck… fuck, I’m close…

Do you want to….

Cum inside me?

Fuck…

Do it….

Cum inside my pussy, baby!

Empty out everything into me!

Just…

Don’t

Stop

Fucking me

While you

Do it

Fuck!!

[Orgasm!!! You’ve held out long for this, so let it be one hell of a release, and then take your time to catch your breath]

[Still a bit out of breath] I… feel my memory… coming back to me… the birches… the leaves… the birds… the sun…

Do you feel it shining down on us?

Do you feel the breeze in the air?

Not everything has changed after all, even in this… calculated foundation for producing death.

[Laughing] I think I’m going to get cramps in my pelvic muscles [Laugh]

[Pause]

[A bit sad, once again] I guess at least we created some beauty in this place, huh?

Even though the people hired by the company will probably start their shift soon, and we can’t stay here on our own.

[Kiss] I just wish there were more to do then just leave like this.

[Pause]

[Surprised] Who… 

Who are those people coming here?

Yeah… they don’t look like people from the company at all, are they…

[Hopeful] Activists? Protesters? 

[Laughing] They are! Do you think…

[Kissing the listener softly] Do you think they fell in love here too, like us?

[Pause]

[In a more serious tone] I need to ask you… 

Have you ever put your own safety on the line for something you believed in?

Because if we do this, we don’t know how they will respond.

There could be legal consequences.

There could be people calling us violent, even if we do nothing but stand in the same place and hold up signs.

Are you willing to risk that?

[Pause]

[Sentimental] Take my hand again.

God, why does that still make my heart race like that?

[Kiss] Come with me. Let’s join them.

If we can’t get our own innocence back…

Then maybe we can reclaim it for this place.

[Kiss] Let’s follow them.


End file.
